Not Moving
by Clara Licht
Summary: I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? (I own nothing. Possibly OOC, DLDR, RnR?)


_Going back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
I'm not gonna move_

"Are you sure about this 'not moving' thing?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"But you don't even know if she'll come or not. What makes you sure that she'll come here?"

"That's true, but what if she comes and I'm not here? I don't want to leave her like that. This is the first place we met, and I'm sure she remembers that."

"Will you ever move then? You do realize you can't stay here forever."

"I will if she wants me to." I smiled slightly as I adjusted my sleeping bag.

 _I know it makes no sense but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?_

"It doesn't make sense, you know."

"Hm?"

"You do realize this is only going to hurt you, right?"

"Hm, probably…"

"You really should move on. It doesn't make sense if you keep staying in the same place only for a girl to come."

"I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? I'm still in love with her."

"Are you going to be okay waiting alone?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I waved with a smile.

 _Policeman says, "Son, you can't stay here."  
I said, "There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year.  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows.  
If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go."_

"Why are you still here? You can't stay!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but there's someone I'm waiting for here."

"Why are you so adamant about this? That person has never come, what makes you think they'll go here?"

"I love her, and if she changes her mind, I know that this is the first place she will visit. I'm going to stand my ground even if it rains or snows."

"…Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I grinned as I held my umbrella tightly to shield me from the rain.

 _People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world  
And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

"Wow, he's really not moving from this place."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him yesterday and the day before. He's really still here."

"So he's the famous the man who can't be moved, huh."

I ignored every of their words and looked at the sky while sitting on my sleeping bag. How long had it been since I last saw her?

Her beautiful blonde locks flying freely when she runs, her mesmerizing blue eyes staring lovingly, and even her cute red ribbon that always stays on her head…

I missed her so much.

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

I looked up. "Yes?"

"I don't know if I'm right, but that girl matches the description of the girl you're waiting for."

Hearing that, I immediately stood up and looked closely.

 _Long, blonde hair, tied up with red ribbon and clear blue eyes, hazed with unshed tears…_

"She's here…" I whispered in disbelief. I couldn't even move as I was in shock. But I could see her approaching me slowly, eyes gazing down all the time. But silently, I could hear her murmuring my name. Why did it sound so painful?

"Why are you crying, Gorilla Woman? It's so not like you." I smirked teasingly.

Her tears flowed freely then and she hid her face with her hands. "Raku… Raku!" She cried.

Without knowing it, I had cried as well. "I'm here, Chitoge."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for leaving you… It's my entire fault… I miss you, Raku…"

I tried to swallow the heaviness in my throat as I stepped forward. "It's not your fault, Chitoge, it's alright."

Chitoge wiped her tears and shakily sat down, I followed beside her. My hand reached towards her, but I never touched her.

"Raku…" She whispered as she put the flower bouquet on the big stone where we first met.

My heart clenched whenever I saw her cry. I wanted to pull her into a tight embrace, but I couldn't. My hands would just pass through her.

"I love you, Raku… If only I didn't rush to cross the street that day, you would still be here with me…" She cried.

 _'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place where we'd met  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

 _So I'm not moving_

.

.

.

 _End_

.

.

.

Woohoo! I finished my first ever Nisekoi fanfic! I only started liking Nisekoi around a month ago and I just finished the manga! #TeamChitoge

I hope you enjoyed this!

 _Note: Those people talking to Raku were angels who tried to make him move on to the next life._

The Man Who Can't Be Moved © The Script

Nisekoi © Komi Naoshi


End file.
